Trapsneeze: A Gia Sneezefic
by TheEXxtra
Summary: Today's the day for the Chinese show and a certain jaguar doesn't quite like blossoms so much.


The Circus Zaragoza is a special circus, one performed and ran by entertaining animals, and you think the authorities would crack down on that sort of thing. Well they've got some luck to say the least. Ranging from death-defying stunts to elegant acrobatics, Zaragoza got it all. Some even say "10/10 would circus again", let's just see how well they'll perform this time…

Part of the circus' "'round the world in 50 flips" tour, the group shows different states around the world different cultures through their amazing stunts with culturally themed stadiums and attire. This time around, their going to bring China to Ireland. The leader of the group, Alex the Lion, has set-up the show to be heavily inspired from ancient China. With swords flying and beautiful fireworks at the ready, this show should go as per usual.

"Come on, Gia! Where's can-do attitude?" Alex sung, seeing his jaguar friend looking small.

Shaking her head, Gia bit her lip and perked "It's as good as ever, hehe." She laughs weakly.

Shrugging off her more mellow tone, the lion ruffled the jaguar's head a bit before saying "Don't sweat it! Just close your eyes and it'll be just like practice!" He ran off, saying distantly "I'll see ya soon!"

Gia nervously brushed her tail, tensing up at the flowers in the corner of her eye. She never had to admit it, but cherry blossoms were her worst enemy. She had memories flash of her sneezing senselessly at the playground, sitting like a bum as the kids teased her. She never had less friends because of it, but she couldn't stand how she sneezed, the jaguar would purr meekly at just the thought of her nose submitting to the deceptive beauty.  
"Introducing the Circus you all know and love... " an impressionable voice said on the speaker, signaling the show was about to start. "The Amazing Zar-..."

The voice cut off for Gia as her pink, slender nose twitched. Her first instinct was to cross her eyes to meet eye to eye with her sneezy problem, and as she did her eyes doubled in size. An entire cherry blossom landed atop her wide, feline nose. She tried shaking her head, but that only made it worse as the allergy stood its ground on top her flaring nostrils.

Meanwhile, the crowd was roaring, amazed at the flying and tight-rope walking happening, and they don't even have to call animal control! As they clapped, Stefano the sea-lion just got back from his performance, still exhilarated from the rush of being sent 100mph out of a fiery cannon.

"Gia, whats-a the matter?" Stefano asks in his typical compassionate tone.

"Nehih-nothing, Stefano…" She sheepishly says, her paw lightly clamped over her nose.  
Noticing Gia's sneezy problem, he tries to cheer her up but suggesting "Hey-a, maybe you can-a use this?" he says, handing a hankie over.

The jaguar blows her nose thickly, before it gets filled with ticklish pollen again, she frowns, putting the tissue down. "What's the point?" She whines, putting her paws into her teary eyes as she sniffles rebelliously, pushing the itch back as best she can.

Bringing his tone down to a more serious level, he says "Listen, I-a know it's tough, but it's what we gotta do, ya know?"

Gia snorts, nodding her head while putting a finger to her nose. She smiles while saying "Yeah, fur power!"

Stefano sniffles at the callback "You go-a put on a good show for me, ok?"

"Ok!" She sniffles.

Her part isn't nearly close to coming up, at least for her. Time slows down the jaguar as her nose rids her of most of her control. Her right arms is still free enough to squish and squash her nostrils back and forth, shifting her nose in turn. She knows that a good rub goes a long way. She was once told by Vetaly the tiger that he once had to hold a sneeze back so that he wouldn't get stuck while jumping through a hoop. That story gave her the spirit to keep on fighting.

She felt her nose itching unevenly, her left nostril asking for far more attention. She positioned her curved claw like so and bended it in and out of it in a circular fashion, rubbing every inch of the nasal passage. She sniffled hard as she fought and fought and fought.

She felt like this itch wasn't going away fast enough, and her heart came to a halt as Alex came in sight, reminding her to get ready for the act. They stared at each other, letting each other know they were ready to begin trapeze.

They were basically golden, the show was nearly sealed. Alex and Gia, the feline fantasma, ready to put on a show. Gia's nose wrinkled as she jumped off, rubbing her nose on the swinging bar she onto for dear life. She was a natural, but in these conditions, she doubted she could even make it. "Yeahpchiewww!" She sneezed, letting go of the bar before grabbing the next one. It's like she never skipped a beat, thankfully.

Her nose convulsed again, this time while spinning down to the next set of bars, holding Alex's hand.

The Lion have a confused look before rubbing the Jaguar's reddened nose back and forth with his large finger, both of them grabbing the bar with there feet shortly after the interaction.

Gia blushed, sniffling as she spun in the air, missing swords perfectly. The breeze the swords gave off gave dominance back to her nose, making the wide thing give off a large tremor. She crossed her eyes as she landed safely for the finale.

A few audience members gave puzzling looks as they glanced at the jaguar's face, asking themselves why her face was acting so strangely, but brushed it off to applaud her fantastic performance.

Gia blinked hard, rubbing her wrist against her right nostril, then her left, both nasal pathways fighting to be the most itchiest. She snorted, bowing her head down in a rush, embarrassed at forgetting the most important part of the show.

Right as she was about to walk off stage, cherry blossoms shot out from left and right, landing all over her. She ran off in a sniffling mess, her nose nearly sucking up some of them as her allergies were insulted by her grand appearance.

Wiping the paint off the spots on her sleek, feline fur, Gia sniffled, crying and hitched into her fairly sized paws.

Putting his hands behind is back, Alex tried to approach the jaguar, but she cried louder as she shoved her nose up and down with her paw, snorting and sniffling helplessly.

Taking a big gulp of his nervousness, he walked up to the sniffling mess "Hey." The lion put a claw right in the middle of Gia's twitching nose. "I know how you feel about this stuff." He shakes a cherry blossom in front of her face, causing a harsh reaction.

"YEahhchiewwyyy!" Gia sneezes loudly, sniffling coyly, trying to hamper her weakened state.  
"Heh, but hey, at least you did it! Heck, I'd fall on my face before I'd even walk out those curtains." The optimistic lion put his arm around the sneezy jaguar, her claw moving the septum back and forth, contorting it plenty.

"But you walked out, you did the flips. You were freakin' awesome!" Alex said, trying to pump her up.

The jaguar still sat there, face unchanging. Her nose still an unbalanced mix of reds and pinks, being shifted by her large paw, moving in a circular motion.

Stefano popped in, giving his two cents. "And a-hey, you looked good while doing it~" he coos, being shoved by Alex.

"Get your own girl!" He laughed, putting a smirk on Gia's face.

Both cats smiled, they stared at each other, with Gia's nose being the only thing breaking the immersion of a mirror.

Alex lifted Gia up, saying "How about you give that nose a break and we can get some rest, you did well!"

The jaguar crossed her eyes, her nose hardly feeling any better. "One sec!" She said, bending and swishing her nose with her fingers and knuckles on last time, trying to get the tickle out for sure before giving up.

Alex could tell she wouldn't stop rubbing, so he moved her paws away from her nose. "Sneeze for me, kitty cat!"

Gia scrunched her nose, whining. "Come uihh-on! Iihhh-ticklies!"

Stefano tried to hold in his laughter, but the lion have him a stern stare, making the sea-lion shut his trap very quickly.

"If your sneeze sounds weird or gross, or anything, we won't care. You're still the same Gia!"

Gia blinked "Rehih-really?" Her nose quivered, making her sniffle more thickly.

"Really really!" the lion said.

Gia smiled, looking up and letting her flared nostrils flare as much as they needed to, her eyes confused and letting her sneeze one last time. "Gachiewwwyyyyyy! CHiewwwy! *sniffle*...hehe, so, you still love me?" She asks playfully.

Alex jumps back, looking scared for a sec while holding his hands back. He shakes his head, brushing his chest fur as if he had a tie on to seem like nothing happened. "Well, um,..." He breaks the facade quickly. "You only scared me half to death!" He screams, scaring Gia herself.

The jaguar frowns, almost shedding a tear.

Alex laughs to lighten the mood. "I was only kidding, only my girl would sneeze like that!"

Feeling cocky, Gia sniffed the air hard, making herself sneeze. "*sniff snifffffff* heihhh-ahicheiwwewwhyy!" She screamed, blushing.

Smiling, Alex pulled Gia over, giving her a noogie and hugging her.

"Oh, I would-a like the noogies! Yes!" Stefano claims, joyful as ever.

"Oh you!" He grabs the sea-lion as well, noogie-ing him and hugging both of them, the jaguar freely sneezing for the first time while doing so.


End file.
